The Sting of Jealousy
by Ash512
Summary: Sirius gets jealous when Remus gains an admirer. Slash. SB/RL. T rating for language.


"So, I heard Mary McDonald is gonna ask Moony out" James says casually as we sit by the fire in the Common Room, drinking some fire whiskey. I almost spit out the shot I had just taken "WHAT?! How do you know that?"  
James grins "she told me! She asked me if he had a girlfriend, I told her no and she said she was gonna ask him out. Our boy, gonna go out on a date, he's all grown up" James wipes an invisible tear from his cheek. I roll my eyes to cover my absolute state of distress, this is so not good.

I glare over at little saint Mary McDonald as she eats her lunch, all giggly and shit with her other stupid little friends. I've been watching her like a hawk all day; she's totally been staring at Remus. That little bitch. Luckily she hasn't had a minute alone with him, granted I have been sabotaging her every attempt. I frown when I realize Remus and Mary both have Arithmancy next, fuck.  
"Come on, Padfoot, we've got Divination next" James says, pulling me out of my thoughts of murder.  
I groan "fuck, why did we even take that ridiculous class?"  
"Because you guys are lazy and wanted an easy O" Remus says, not even looking up from his book.  
I laugh "oh, right. See you later, Moony" I ruffle his ridiculously soft hair and follow James up to the Divination Tower.

Time has never gone by slower in my life. I spent the entire boring class glaring at the clock. It felt like I was in that class for hours! When the professor FINALLY dismisses the class I sigh in relief and practically run out of the class, James close on me heels. "Whoa, Pads where's the fiendfire? Slow down." I slow down marginally but keep walking at a pretty fast pace, I hear James sigh but he keeps up, he's used to my strange behavior. We round the last corner closest to the Arithmancy classroom and my heart drops. At the end of the corridor I see Remus and Mary talking, she's all smiley and touching his arm.  
James is smiling like an idiot and he elbows me in the side excitedly "oh Merlin, I think it's happening!" he says.  
I plaster a grin on my face "I reckon it is." I see Remus smile and say something to her; she grins and says something back than walks away. Not seeing us Remus turns and walks to the restroom at his end of the hall.  
"I can't believe that just happened! I'm gonna go find Lily, later Pads" James says and rushes off to go find Evans.

I stand there in shock for about a minute, my heart racing at a mile a minute, without thinking I rush down the hall and burst into the bathroom as Remus is washing his hands.  
He looks up in the mirror surprised "Oh, Sirius, hey" he says then looks back down to dry his hands.  
"You can't go out with her" I blurt out.  
He turns around to face me and raises an eyebrow "how do you... Wait, why not?" He asks confused.  
"Well, because… Because she's a bitch and an absolute slag" I say fishing for reasons because of course Mary McDonald is neither of those things. She's sickeningly sweet, probably a virgin, and gets top marks in all her stupid classes, and to top it all off is pretty. I hate her.  
Remus gapes at me "I'm sorry, are we talking about the same Mary McDonald, because the one I know is none of those things."  
I scoff and roll my eyes "yeah, well, she's just not right for you, Moony, okay?"  
He crosses his arms and gets that adorable little look on his face that's supposed to mean he's mad "And why not? Who exactly constitutes as right for me, Sirius? If you haven't noticed, not many girls are jumping at the opportunity to go out with me. Why, pray tell, should I turn down the first girl to ever express any interest in me?"  
I gape at him and wave my arms out trying to come up with a proper response "Because…"  
He rolls his eyes "Exactly, you've got nothing! It's totally okay for you and James and even Peter to date girls but the moment the mascot gets attention from somewhere else suddenly it's such a big deal" he glares at me.  
My eyebrows shoot up "what?! No, that's not." I sigh "You aren't our mascot Moony, don't be daft."  
He rolls his eyes "than what the hell is this about, Sirius!" I groan and grip my hair, fucking fuck, I have no idea how to convince him not to go out with her. He can't go out with her. I'm out of options. I walk up to him and cradle his face "this is why" I say before crashing my lips against his. I feel him freeze up and press my lips more insistently against his, hoping, nay praying, he would respond, Seconds later I feel him relax and return the kiss, he even goes so far as to thread his fingers through my hair. My hands find their way to his hips and I pull him closer.  
He sort of seems to snap out of it and pulls back, although he leaves his hands where they are "wait, are you saying you fancy me?" he says confused, it's absolutely adorable.  
I laugh "I thought that was a bit obvious, yes"  
He grins "oh, okay good" Than he pulls me back in for a sweet kiss.

I lean my forehead against his "does this mean you won't go out with Mary McDonald?" I ask worriedly.  
He smiles "is that your weird way of asking me out?"  
I grin "Maybe."  
He rolls his eyes "In that case, no I won't go out with her and yes, I'll be your boyfriend… git."  
I laugh and pull him back in for another kiss. 


End file.
